Noodles
by The Hidden Girl
Summary: "If you watch it, the water won't boil." a voice said from behind her. Raven turned to see Beast Boy. She went back to staring at the pot. "Staring doesn't matter. The water will boil either way." she said.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

**

* * *

**

Raven leaned over the stove staring into a pot of water that refused to boil. There were so many things she could be doing right now instead of waiting for the pot to boil, but her hunger got the best of her. Robin had eaten the last of the pizza in the fridge and Cyborg had plowed his way through last night's leftovers. The only two options left were to either chance Starfire's leftovers or make her own dish. Raven opted for the latter and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese from the cabinet. The noodles were supposedly shaped like the heads of the Titans, but Raven didn't see the resemblance at all.

Her teapot didn't take this long to boil so why was this pot not cooperating?

"If you watch it, the water won't boil." a voice said from behind her. Raven turned to see Beast Boy jump up and land on the counter in a sitting position. She went back to staring at the pot.

"Staring doesn't matter. The water will boil either way." she said.

"Nuh-uh." Beast Boy disagreed. "The longer you stare, the longer it will take to boil."

"That's nonsensical. Looking at an object won't affect what it's meant to do. And this damn pot is meant to boil." Raven continued to glare at it, unconsciously hoping that if her gaze was powerful enough that it would cause the pot to heat up to the point of boiling. Beast Boy rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a second small pot, filling it with water and putting it on the stove.

"Then I'll prove you wrong." he said. "Let's make a bet. You continue to stare at your pot and I won't look at mine. We'll see whose pot boils first."

"I'll take your bet." Raven said. "My pot has been on the stove for a couple of minutes now. It makes no sense that yours would boil first."

"Okay then. Loser does all the dishes."

"Sounds good to me." And with that said, Beast Boy walked away from the stove, hopped over the couch, and turned on the television. Although staring at a pot was generally _extremely_ pointless, Raven actually had a point to prove to her fellow teammate so she kept staring. Still, the pot refused to even bubble at all. After a couple of minutes, Raven started to hear hissing and bubbling sounds. It seemed the pot had started to boil.

Too bad it wasn't hers.

"I don't believe it." Raven said in shocking, seeing Beast Boy's water simmering in his pot.

"Well lookie what we have." said the pot owner smugly. "I was so right."

"It doesn't make sense." said Raven. "My water has been on the stove for at least twice the time yours has been on. That breaks all laws of physics!"

"So does Robin's hair, but we don't question that, right?" Beast Boy stated, pouring in his box of Titan-shaped pasta. "Go watch TV and stop staring."

"No sense at all..." Raven muttered to herself as she passed Beast Boy to head over to the couch. She still couldn't figure it out. That saying couldn't possibly be true. However, after a couple of minutes, a second sound of bubbles filled the kitchen. Raven literally jumped over the couch and ran over to the stove.

"How can this be?" she asked, looking into the contents of her now boiling pot.

"I told you." Beast Boy said, stirring his almost done pasta. "A pot won't boil if you watch it."

"It doesn't...It can't be...How...?" Raven questioned to herself.

"Wise, Beast Boy is, hmm!" Beast Boy teasingly said, adding Raven's box of pasta for her while she continued to ponder.

"Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"This couldn't possibly work."

"It did though. I'm right, you're wrong, you wash the dishes!"

"There has to be a logical explanation for it, I know it." Raven replied.

"Whatever you say, Raven." Beast Boy went back to watching TV while his pasta cooked while Raven kept on thinking. Eventually after a couple more minutes, the changeling's macaroni was done and he added the cheese mix, butter, and milk. Raven didn't make a sound as he poured it out into a bowl and grabbed a glass of juice. However, as he was heading out of the common room back to his room, Raven spoke.

"Hold on. Wasn't my pot on the front burner before?" she asked him. Beast Boy took a sip of his juice before replying.

"Yeah, but Starfire busted that one last night and it doesn't work anymore so I put it on the back burner."

"What? Then that's why my water wasn't boiling." Raven exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then I would have to wash my pot." Beast Boy replied, exiting the common room with his meal. Raven could only gape in horror as she realized for once, the changeling had outsmarted her.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


End file.
